


Ghost

by godbless_shitposting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Barry is exhausted by these two, Cisco is a scaredy cat, Fluff, Fluff is a clue as to what has startled Cisco, Len is very protective of his panicky boyfriend, M/M, Or a metahuman, Spoiler alert: it's not actually a ghost, There is no evil in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: “ 'Do you want me to go and look?' Len asked after a moment’s hesitation. Cisco took a step back." 'Don’t get possessed.' "





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> What could possibly be causing that mayhem in Cisco Ramon's apartment? The answer may surprise you!

**Lover Boy, 4:51 PM: babyyyyyy come over**

Len sighed at the message with a smile on his face. Cisco had a habit of sending him messages like this quite often, so the name was apt. Len knew he couldn't have his contacts' real names in his phones, lest things go south and they be targeted by one of his many enemies. Not to mention that keeping Cisco safe had become his number-one priority for the past three months since they'd started dating. It was really a funny story of how they ended up together - somewhere along the line they forgot how to be enemies and fell for each other. It was the literal corniest thing that could happen, but that was how it worked out. Thus, the name _Lover Boy._ And this kid loved constantly sending him...  _loving_ messages.

Len was constantly preoccupied, however. He had his hobbies, which clashed quite severely with Cisco’s. So his excuse was always the same, because you can't just tell a superhero that you're up to no good. That's how you get your heist interrupted. Cisco was a master of distraction in that Len absolutely could not resist him. Nonetheless...

**Me, 4:51 PM: I’m busy**

**Lover Boy, 4:53 PM: i’m home alone ;)**

Len laughed this time. He truthfully had nothing going on that night, and it had been three days since he had last seen his boyfriend. He just wanted to mess with him a little bit. Cisco was always telling him what a tease he was.

**Me, 4:54 PM: The Flash wouldn’t be able to beat me**

In less than fifteen minutes, Len was at Cisco’s door. He may or may not have ran a few red lights on his way, but it wasn’t like he was a saint. Besides, who would hit a motorcyclist? He hadn’t even needed to knock before Cisco’s door flew open and he was being pulled by the collar of his shirt. The door slammed shut. Len was grinning down at Cisco.

“Now, now, is that any way to greet-”

“Not now, I needed you to come over here as quickly as you could,” Cisco rushed. He looked slightly afraid. Len didn’t know what was up, but he still decided to test the waters.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

“Len,” Cisco blurted. “You are really hot and I _do_ want you to fuck me, but something fucking moved in the corner of my room, so I’m more concerned about ghosts than I am about what you’ll do to me.”

Len was taken by surprise. Cisco rarely acted like this in general.

“But your texts-”

“Yeah, I didn’t really think I could get you over here if I told you I was scared that there was movement in my otherwise empty apartment,” Cisco said bitterly, not making eye contact. Len’s heart skipped a beat. He had a little sister; he could see passive-aggressive statements from a mile away.

“Cisco, you know that if you’re scared of something, no matter how childish, I’d be over here in a second, faster than humanly possible,” Len said. Cisco sighed, clearly not believing him.

“Yeah okay,” Cisco sighed, turning to walk to his room. Len grasped his arm and Cisco paused.

“Hey,” Len started, “I’m serious. I’d fuck up a heist to kill a spider for you.” Cisco tried to fight the smile that his lips were forming, but failed miserably. Len returned the smile.

“Honest?”

“Of course.”

Len reached down to kiss Cisco. Two seconds didn’t pass before there was a loud crash from the kitchen and Cisco was clinging onto Len for dear life.

“Ghosts!”

“Nails!”

Len was wincing as Cisco’s fingernails were digging into Len’s arms. Cisco let go, looking sheepish.

“Sorry,” Cisco breathed. He was still pressed against Len. He could feel Cisco’s heart racing. Len held on to Cisco, trying to calm him down.

“Do you want me to go and look?” he asked after a moment’s hesitation. Cisco took a step back.

“Don’t get possessed.”

Len chuckled, gave Cisco a peck on the lips and slowly crept into the kitchen. He saw glass shards and water all over the tile floor. When he looked up at the counter, he saw a tiny black ball of fluff.

_Mew._

Len couldn’t help the laughter that overtook him. Every time Cisco told him that this was serious and that he shouldn’t be laughing, it came back stronger.

“What are you laughing at?!” Cisco demanded as he stormed into the kitchen. Moments after crossing the threshold, he froze in his tracks.

“I can’t believe you got so worked up over a tiny little kitten!” Len cried, his voice still ringing with laughter. Although laughing was rarely an action that Len did, Cisco could not find joy in it. He was embarrassed that he had been spooked by an adorable little kitten. He strolled across the kitchen, avoiding the glass, and picked it up. It immediately started to purr. This got Cisco to smile.

“It’s so cute, yet so mischievous,” Cisco cooed as he rocked the kitten in his arms. “Just like someone else I know.” Len hummed.

“How did it get in here?” he asked. Cisco shrugged.

“No clue. I don’t know what to do with it, either.”

The pair walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa. Cisco continued to pet the kitten while Len sent a text to Barry telling him to come over to Cisco’s apartment and that is was “an emergency.” About a minute later, Barry was standing in the middle of Cisco’s living room, in the Flash suit. Len snorted at the sight.

“What’s the emergency?” Barry asked. Len gestured to Cisco, who held a finger to his lips.

“It’s sleeping,” Cisco whispered. Barry gave a loud sigh. The kitten meowed and Cisco gave him a glare that would stop Barry’s heart if looks could kill. “You woke him up!”

“This is not an emergency!” Barry groaned. Cisco shrugged.

“It scared the crap out of me earlier.”

“He thought it was a ghost.”

“Hey! It could have been a ghost!”

“Cisco, there’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“Like, ‘there’s no such thing as a man who can run at the speed of sound,’ there’s no such thing? ‘Cause that happened.”

“Guys!” Barry interrupted. “Why did you bring me here?”

“We don’t know what to do with this,” Len said, scooping the kitten from Cisco’s arms. “Know anybody who wants a cat?”

“No, but you guys seem more than capable.”

“ _Wha-”_ but before Cisco could finish his cry, Barry had sped out of his apartment. Moments later, there was a flash of lighting and a bag of cat food and a bag of litter, a bowl and a littler box, and a cat tower. Cisco’s jaw dropped.

“Are you actually kidding me?” Len asked, in utter disbelief. Cisco was speechless. “Is this our cat now?”

“I mean,” Cisco hesitated, “I guess? We should take him to the vet tomorrow, see if he’s microchiped.”

“We should. We’ll put him in the bathroom with food, water, and the litter box tonight. And, just in case he has an owner, we shouldn’t name it so we don’t get too attached.” Cisco was silent for about five seconds before replying.

“Right.”

“Cisco.”

“We definitely should not name him.”

“What did you name him?”

“...”

“ _Cisco.”_

“Ghost.”

“ _Oh, my God!”_


End file.
